Campaign Stats
Body Count: 74 Current Members * Balbus: 14 ** Bleakwatch Member x2 1 ** Lendrid 1 ** 'Templar Agent' 4 ** Bear 7 ** Magic-Infused Spider 8 ** Lyrium Thief x2 11 ** Skeleton 12 ** Monstrous Centipede 13 ** Deepstalkers x3 14 ** The Masked One * Caspar Anaxes: 22 ** Bleakwatch Member x3 3 ** Magic-Infused Spiders x3 5 ** Great White Bear 6 ** Bear 7 ** Magic-Infused Spiders x3 8 ** Fade Entity 9 ** Healara's Goons ** Lyrium Thief x3 11 ** Skeletons x3 12 ** Deepstalker 14 ** Reanimated Corpses x2 * Drystan: 8 ** Healara's Goons x2 9 ** Lyrium Thief 11 ** Skeletons x3 12 ** Deepstalkers x2 14 * Elora: 4 ** Lyrium Thief 11 ** Spirit 12 ** Skeletons x2 * Kynedrin: 15.5 ** Bleakwatch Scout 4 ** 'Templar Agent' ** Alizera (Shared with "Ranger") ** Magic-Infused Spider 5 ** Spider Queen ** Great Black Bear 6 ** Magic-Infused Spider 8 ** Fade Entity 9 ** Healara's Goons x2 ** Lyrium Thief 11 ** Skeletons x2 12 ** Reanimated Corpse 14 ** Devouring Corpse 15 * Vay: 10.5 ** Bleakwatch Member 1 ** Duelist 4 ** Alizera (Shared with Kynedrin) ** Magic-Infused Spider 8 ** Healara 9 ** Lyrium Thief 11 ** Spirit 12 ** Skeleton ** Enraged Corpse 15 ** Summoned Spirits x2 Former/Guest Members * Saidra: 0 Critical Successes (Triple 6): 12 * Session 1 ** Saidra perceiving an alleyway for where their quarry had gone * Session 5 ** Saidra on a Constitution (Drinking) Test ** Vay while attacking a Magic-Infused Spider, somersaulting over while pinning it to the floor. ** Kynedrin during a Willpower (Morale) Test while the Spider Queen wrapped around and tried to eat him. * Session 6 ** Kynedrin on a Cunning (Tracking) test * Session 8 ** Kynedrin on a Strength test to cut Spider Webs ** Caspar while rolling an attack against a Magic-Infused Spider * Session 9 ** Healara Thug when resisting Shock * Session 13 ** As Caspar manages to open several sarcophagi with a legendary flourish. * Session 14 ** Balbus with the killing blow on the Masked One * Session 15 ** Balbus on sensing the nature of Rennet Halserran ** Tomb Horror on initative Critical Fails (Triple 1): 1 * Session 13 ** Caspar on a perception check to notice tremors, the only one who fails to do so. Near Deaths: 3 * Caspar ** Session 12 *** Faced off against seven skeletons on his own initially, reduced to 2 health before everybody helped take down those that remained. * Drystan ** Session 11 *** Was attacked by three enemies consecutively over two rounds, which saw him drop rapidly to 0 health and be knocked out, in serious risk of a coup-de-grace. * Vay ** Session 6 *** Vay falling to 4 health, healed up by Saidra, then down to 1 health during the fight with the Great Black Bear. Knocked unconscious as the corpse fell on him. Days In-Game: 25 * Halamshiral: 1 ** Session 1 + 2 * Imperial Highway: 3 ** Session 2 * Val Royeaux: 3 ** Session 3 + 4 ** Session 5 ** Session 6 * Imperial Highway/Val Foret: 3 ** Session 6 ** Session 7 * Val Royeaux: 9 ** Session 7 ** Session 8 ** Session 9 (5) ** Session 10 * Waking Sea: 1 ** Session 10 * Ostwick: 3 ** Session 11 ** Session 12 * Tomb of the Fallen Scepter: 1-2 ** Session 12 ** Session 13 ** Session 14 ** Session 15 ** Session 16 Category:Stats Category:Campaign